the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chase/The droids reappear
This is how the chase goes and where the droids reappear in The Beginning of the Chronicles II Nyx wakes as we see from her POV Nyx: groans Huh? then is shocked to find herself gagged and bonded and then finds her tied to Skiff's mast! Nyx: groaning Sailor John: Hello, sweetie. Nyx: speech Sailor John: Now, we're ready to head to our distenation. Nyx: speech Sailor John: Oh did I say, I'd be taking you back to the others? I was mistaken, I'm gonna take you to the droids] Nyx: MHMH?! Sailor John: Yes. those droids paid me big dough if I were to deliver you to them! Now, off we go! then raises Skiff's sail and they start moving Skiff: It's not right! I don't want any part in this! Sailor John: Oh why don't you just pretend your putting face in the water and keep your mouth shut! him Skiff: Ow! Thomas arrives from the corner and hears Skiff Thomas: Huh? gasps Sailor John; Thomas! Nyx: muffled Thomas! Skiff: Thomas! Thomas: STOP!!! Sailor John: You'll have to catch me first! Thomas: Come back! Sailor John: as Skiff speeds on now veiw Spongebob, Blackie, Patrick, and Squidward Spongebob: Nyx?! Patrick: inside a soup can Nyx! Squidward: She's not there! Blackie: I hope we find here. There's no telling ewhat could happen to her. Spongebob: Hey look. to Sailor John and Skiff racing down the line as John laughs[ Squidward: Where are they going in such a hurry? Patrick: Nyx! Spongebob: Nyx! Blackie: Thomas! Squidward: Thomas? We're searching for Nyx. Blackie: No, I mean it's Thomas! to Thomas speeding down the line Thomas: COME BACK WITH MY DAUGHTER!!! Spongebob: through binoculars Guys, I found Nyx! Blackie: Where? Spongebob: him the binoculars Take a look. Blackie: through them and sees Nyx on Skiff's mast! Oh no! Sailor John has her! Spongebob: Oh, no! Blackie: I knew that there was something off about Sailor John! Sqiudward: We have to stop him! Spongebob: on his and Blackie's motorcycle and tries to start it Squidward! Patrick! Find the others and tell them what's going on! Squidward: Got it! in a truck and starts it Patrick: What are you gonna do? Spongebob: Me and Blackie will see if we can't try to help Thomas! Squidward: Alright, we'll meet back up with you! off Blackie: Let's go, Sponge! Spongebob: Hang on, Thomas! the motorcycle and drives down the line We're on our way! Thomas Thomas: Don't worry, Nyx! I'm coming! then blasts around a corner Thomas: gasps up ahead is a huge pirate ship! Thomas: A pirate ship?! Sailor John: laughs Superior sail power Thomas, me lad! You'll never catch me now! Skiff's anchor and the ship starts moving Blackie: That pirate's using that pirate ship for extra sail power! Spongebob: Oh no, now we won't have a good chance of catching up now! John then salutes Thomas and they speed faster and faster Skiff: WHOA!!! TOO FAST!! WAY TOO FAST!!! then veiw Ryan near some of the loading platforms Ryan: I've looked everyone and still haven't find Nyx. I hope she isn't in trouble. If she is she might need my... the pirate ship Help! and then starts reversing backward PIRATES!!!!! TMSBG: Pirates? Ralphie: the pirate ship Is it just me, or is there a Pirate ship on the tracks? whistle is then heard Pheobe: That sounds like Thomas. Wanda: It is Thomas! Look! Thomas: Stop! STOP THAT SHIP!! RALPHIE!! WANDA!! DORTHY ANN!! CARLOS!! PHEOBE!! KEESHA!! TIM!!! ARNOLD!! LIZ!! MS. FRIZZLE!!! Sailor John: them What? Those land lubers? Carlos: Hey, that pirate's getting away! Liz: to some carts Wanda: Come on! We have to stop him! Arnold: i knew I shoud've... Ralphie: Don't say it Arnold! Just puch the carts! race over to the carts and psuh them onto the tracks Sailor John: Huh? ship hits the carts on the tracks Sailor John: Oh! Skiff: out dirt and pebbles Sailor John: Oh, sink me! Huh? carts have caught into the ship's wheels and they slow it down Sailor John: Oh no! We're losing power Skiff! Argh! You scally wags! Thomas: Thanks guys! Miss Frizzle: You're welcome, Thomas! Wanda; Go get that weasley wimp, Thomas! Miss. Frizzle: Take chances! Make Mistakes and Get Messy! Thomas: You got it! Sailor John: Faster! Thomas: Ryan, the rope! Ryan: Huh? Thomas: STOP THAT SHIP!!! rope gets caught on Ryan's front Ryan: Wha! Whoa!!! Sailor John: What?! Ryan: hard' AAAH!!! 'into some buffers and casues the ship to topple over Sailor John:' OH NO!!! 'groans Thomas: Great job, Ryan! on Spongebob andf Balckie race in Spongebob: Watch out, guys! Coming through! Balckie: Quick, head to the castle and tells the royals what's going on! Miss Frizzle: To the Bus! hop in the bus and it drives for the castle to the chase Thomas: Skiff! Stop! Skiff: But, I can't! I can't! Sailor John: Shiver my timbers! You never give up do you!? ]throws a shovel at Thomas] the shovel is chopped up Thomas: Ah! Skiff! Drop anchor! Sailor John: Here, let me drop it for you! it at Thomas but it only hits Thomas' bufferbeam and flies asside Blackie: Sponge! Try and get closer! I might be able to help Skiff slow down! out his SIG-Sauer P226 pistol and cocks it and then does the same with his H&K P9S pistol Spongebob:Got it, Blackster! the engine and they stasrt increasing speped Sailor John: ARGH!! Scuffer that1 then goes to throw something else but then pulls out a bundle of dynamite! (laughs) Thomas: (Gasps as he tries to slow down) Nyx: muffled NO!!! Sailor John; So long Thomas! the dynamite It's been a blast! Spongebob: Whoa! He has a stick of dynamite! And He's gonna throw it at Thomas! Blackie: Oh no, he won't! Heads up, Thomas! fires his SIG and hits John in the arm Sailor John: AH!! the dynamite to the side instead OH NO!!! dynamite explodes Sailor John: CURSE THAT BLACK SHEEP!!! Thomas biffs Skiff Thomas: Sorry, Skiff. but I have to stop you somehow. Skiff: That's okay Thomas, try again to bail me! Sailor John: an oar YAH! TREACHERY!! MUTINY!!! I WON'T STAND FOR IT!!! Blackie notices some headlights approaching in the motocycle's mirror Blackie: Hello? What's this? Something's aproaching from the rear. Spongebob: What? Blackie; the mirror the mirror we see Blythe's Scooter, Button's Dirtbike, some of the engines, and Dusty are coming from around the corner Blackie: Hugo I think that Calvary's here! Spongebob; in his mirror and sees the same thing Yes! Patrick: out from the truck's cab Don't worry, Nyx! We're coming for ya! Nyx: to get herself free Spongebob: We gotta try and get closer! Blackie: But how, the road doesn't get any closer to the line here! then a bridge that crosses over Skiff's line ahead Spongebob: You thinking, what I'm thinking? Blackie: Yeah! then drives the motorcycle up the bridge Spongebob: Alright Blackie, this is it. Anything else to say? Blackie: Yeah, I really wish we had a better idea than this! motorcycle then drives off the bridge and then lands on the tracks with a thump Everyone: WHOA! Blackie: We got him now! Sailor John: Oh, I'll havwe you in the dry dock, Skiff! And take away your sail! then biffs Skiff but Skiff gets diverted onto another line! Thomas: OH NO!!! Skiff: around Whoa! Oh! Thomas; Skiff! Nyx! Spongebob: Oh shrimp, loks like we've got to do it ourselves.amp Blackie: Indeed. Sailor John: Goodbye, me hearties! (laughs) I'll always treasure the good times we had! Come on, Skiff we're on our way now! Thomas: Bother! Squidward: We'll never catch them now! Spud: But I'' will! Everyone: Spud? on a sideroad, we see Spud riding a red wagon and wearing a pot for helmet Spud: Don't worry guys, Spud's on the job! Pepper Clark: Becareful, Spud! Spud: Careful's my middle name! then drives the wagon down a curved downhill pathway Sailor John: Spud huh? Faster, Skiff! Spud: Spud the scarecrwo, to the rescue! wagon the drives off a ramp and jumps forward Spud: To infinity and beyond! Sailor John; WAAH!!! wagon then hits John square in the head and he falls back, out cold, as Spud hops into Skiff, which he spins around again as the wagon lands off to the side Skiff: Whoa! spinning Spud: Ha! Ha! Spongebob: Now Spud is in control of Skiff! Spud: And now I'm no longer Spud the scarecrow (takes off the pot and puts on a captain hat he gets out of nowhere) I'm Captain Spud! Blackie: Drop Skiff's sails, Spud! So we can catch up! Spud: so as Spud's dropping Skiff's sail a claw the grabs Nyx! Nyx: Whoa! Thomas: '''CINDERS AND ASHES!!! NOOOO!!!!!' Spongebob: Oh, come on! then see Nyx being carried away by a droid's ship! Sith Droid: Got her! Sith Droid #2: Return to the Hideout! start to fly away Squidward: After that ship! Vinnie notices something Vinnie Terrio: (as Ord) Look out! others are heading for a dead end! Zoe Trent: Dead end! then brake hard and come to stop at the end a little bit before they hit it Spongebob: We'll keep up with the ship and then send you a signal when we find them! Blackie, Skiff, and Spud continue pursuing the ship Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes